This disclosure concerns an invention relating generally to clamping implements, and more specifically to ball clamps for engaging hitch balls such as those used on vehicles.
The invention is directed to an improved ball clamp trailer coupler of the type noted above wherein the ball clamp includes a rearwardly and downwardly descending ramp beneath the lower clamping face edge. When this ramp is present, if a user attempts to lower the coupler onto the hitch ball when the coupler is too far forwardly situated (i.e., when the bottom of the ball clamp is situated above the hitch ball), the hitch ball contacts the ramp and pushes the clamp to swing rearwardly within the interior of the coupler housing. The clamp is thereby swung out of the way of the insertion of the hitch ball, allowing the hitch ball to enter the socket opening and coupler socket.